Silence
by Yuko Hoon
Summary: A Kasugano Sakura podían pasarle muchas cosas el día de Navidad, pero lo que no esperaba era encontrarse en el camino a casa con Imawano Hyo.


**sILENCE**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DISCLAIMER: Rival Schools y Street Fighter no son míos, sino que pertenecen a Capcom. Esto se hace sin ánimo de lucro y en un momento de aburrimiento soberano, así que, por san Shiki bendito, no me denunciéis, que no gano tanto con mi curro como para costearme siquiera un abogado.

NOTAS PRELIMINARES: En vista de que varios de mis lectores han solicitado/pedido/exigido un fanfic de estos dos personajes, el fanfic navideño de este año les ha sido otorgado a Imawano Hyo y Kasugano Sakura. Aunque me temo que no va a ser como la gente piensa que va a ser... La acción se sitúa poco después del primer Rival Schools.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kasugano Sakura odiaba la fiesta de víspera de Navidad que organizaba su instituto. Era sosa, aburrida, y lo único realmente bueno era la comida. Además, tenía que ir arreglada, y maldita la gracia que le hacía llevar aquel vestido. Todos sus compañeros habían estado muy excitados con la perspectiva de la fiesta, especialmente Kei, pero Sakura no le encontraba nada interesante. Y la única razón por la que había admitido ir a la ya mencionada fiesta era que Kei se lo había exigido a cambio de un favor que le había hecho en las vacaciones de verano. Así que aguantó el chaparrón lo mejor que pudo y estuvo en la fiesta todo lo que su cuerpo aguantó y lo que su amiga consideró oportuno y educado antes de decirle que tal vez sería mejor que Sakura se fuera a casa. Y así, con un abrigo largo, bufanda y guantes, vestido de fiesta de color blanco y unos zapatos de tacón bajo, Sakura salió discretamente del gimnasio del instituto, que era donde se había celebrado la cena, y se encaminó hacia su casa.

Cuando la fiesta había empezado había sido a media tarde, y Sakura había salido de allí un par de horas después, cuando el cielo de invierno ya había oscurecido, y solo quedaba del sol el color rojo y anaranjado del atardecer, siendo ahogado por el negro azulado de la noche. Sakura caminaba lentamente, maldiciendo los zapatos de tacón. No estaba acostumbrada a llevar ese calzado, y los zapatos eran bastante nuevos, así que le dolían los pies, y temía que acabaría con rozaduras por encima del talón. También hacía un viento helador, proveniente del norte, que se colaba por debajo de la falda larga y la helaba hasta el tuétano. Sakura no veía la hora de llegar a casa.

Las farolas estaban ya encendidas, y el rojizo del oeste se convertía rápidamente en púrpura cuando Sakura llegó a un pequeño parque junto al que pasaba todos los días. Las farolas estaban ya encendidas, y la zona estaba bastante iluminada, pero en aquellos momentos aquel parque tenía un aspecto muy diferente del que lucía bajo el sol. Parecía abandonado, triste y encantado con algún tipo de maldición. Sakura recordó la enorme cantidad de historias de fantasmas que circulaban sobre ese parque, y se sintió algo intimidada. Se maldijo a sí misma por empezar a tenerle miedo a un parque en el que había jugado desde que tenía uso de razón, y continuó hacia delante, intentando ignorar el aspecto amenazador de la zona.

Sin previo aviso, una figura salió de entre las sombras del parque, justo delante de la acera. Era alto, más alto que ella, una cabeza más alto, algo más tal vez. Era de hombros amplios. Tenía el pelo largo sujeto en una coleta. En aquella luz era casi imposible distinguir sus rasgos o cualquier característica reconocible. Sakura dio un respingo y saltó hacia atrás, poniéndose de manera inmediata en una guardia igual a la que tantas veces había visto hacer a su ídolo, Hoshi Ryu. Un fantasma. Aquello era un fantasma. Tenía que haber creído todas esas historias sobre el parque. Sin embargo, el "fantasma" dio un paso y entró en el halo de luz de la farola, y Sakura reconoció el cabello blanco, el uniforme rojo y los rasgos firmes de Imawano Hyo. Respiró aliviada. Dentro de todas las cosas malas que le podían suceder a uno, encontrarse con Hyo no era de las peores, desde el punto de vista de Sakura. ¿Qué podía ser peor que aquella mala bestia de Gouki dispuesto a convertirte en filetes para _katsu-don_, a fin de cuentas?

-¡Imawano! ¡Casi me quitas diez años del susto!- se quejó ella.

Él ni se inmutó. "Este tío debe estar en plena forma con este tiempo, es un cubito de hielo andante," pensó Sakura.

-Que seas de los malos no implica que tengas que ir asustando a pobres transeúntes indefensos- le regañó-. ¿Qué van a pensar de ti? ¡Al menos, sé un malo con categoría! ¿No crees?

Esto sí consiguió una reacción. Un simple arqueo de ceja.

-Lo que yo haga no es de tu incumbencia- repuso él, con una voz monótona.

-Lo que tú digas, chaval. Bueno, si me disculpas, yo me voy. Los zapatos estos me están matando y estoy congelada, así que me largo a casa. Que pases una feliz Navidad, y deja de asustar a la peña.

Y con esto, la muchacha pasó al lado de Hyo como si con ella no fuera la cosa y siguió su camino hacia su casa.

Cuando hubo recorrido veinte metros, más o menos, se detuvo, se volvió, y miró con el ceño fruncido a Hyo, que estaba a seis o siete pasos de ella.

-¿Se puede saber por qué me estas siguiendo?- le espetó. Una cosa era que la asustara sin querer, pues resultaba obvio que Hyo no estaba esperando asaltar a nadie. Pero otra cosa muy distinta era tenerle pegado a sus talones-. Si quieres pelea, tendrás que esperarte hasta mañana.

-No te estoy siguiendo- fue la escueta respuesta de la voz de tenor de Hyo.

-Ya, claro. ¿Y entonces qué haces yendo por mi mismo camino justo detrás de mí, eh?

-Voy a casa.

-¡Venga ya! Eso no...- Sakura se detuvo por un segundo, mientras en su mente rememoraba el mapa de la zona. Sabía que si iba en dirección contraria a la que seguía yendo hacia su instituto, el de Hyo, el Justice, estaba un poco más lejos. De hecho, si el Justice hubiera sido un instituto normal y no el grupo elitista que era, Sakura podría haberlo tenido como opción por la situación geográfica. En cualquier caso, sabía que entre su zona de casas unifamiliares y el instituto de Hyo había unas casas más antiguas, y mucho más grandes-. No vivirás en las casas esas de la colina, ¿verdad?

Durante un momento, Hyo pareció pensar en la conveniencia de darle aquella información a Sakura, y finalmente contestó:

-_Aa._

-¡No me fastidies!- si tenía en cuenta esa información, Hyo iría detrás de ella todo el camino casi hasta su casa. Aquello era una molestia. Solo de pensar que lo tenía a su espalda la ponía de los nervios y la hacía desear darle una paliza para liberar todas sus frustraciones. Pero hacía demasiado frío, el calzado no era apropiado para patear traseros, y lo cierto y verdad es que ella estaba harta.

-Muy bien, pues ya que te tengo que soportar todo el camino- repuso ella-, caminemos juntos. Así no tendré que estar preocupándome de si me vas a dar una torta por la espalda o no.

Por un momento pareció que Hyo mostraba una ligera expresión de fastidio, pero esta fue rápidamente reprimida, y el rostro del muchacho volvió a su habitual falta de emoción alguna. Simplemente, comenzó de nuevo a andar y, cuando llegó a la altura de Sakura, esta se puso a andar a su lado. La muchacha había pensado que enseguida Hyo la sacaría ventaja, con aquellas piernas que parecían zancos en comparación a las suyas, pero el paso de este era tan pausado y tranquilo que Sakura no tenía problema alguno en mantenerse a su nivel. Sakura se quedó algo sorprendida, aunque si bien lo pensaba, Hyo no había parecido tener prisa en ningún momento. Se encogió de hombros, tampoco es que importara demasiado. Solo tenía que ignorarle, aunque con los sentidos alerta por si le daba la vena, o se volvía loco, o cualquier cosa de esas que les pasaban a los malos de las series de anime. Como esa nueva que estaba viendo Kei. Sakura había visto un capítulo a instancias de su amiga, pero no le había gustado demasiado. Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba seriamente, uno de los malos tenia la misma voz que Hyo. Se volvió hacia él.

-Oye, tú no serás doblador de dibujos animados, ¿verdad?

Hyo frunció el ceño en una expresión equivalente a un "Tú te has fumado algo hoy, ¿no?" de Batsu. Sakura intentó por todos los medios no reírse a carcajada limpia. El intento fue un éxito a medias, porque la risa se le escapó entre los dientes.

-Me lo tomaré como un "no".

-Tus procesos mentales son extraños.

-Es la forma más educada de decirme que soy rara que alguien ha mencionado jamás. Te mereces un premio, empiezas a ganar puntos como malo.

El sonido que escapó de la boca de Hyo fue una mezcla de bufido y gruñido. Sakura volvió a reírse entre dientes. ¡Era más divertido que meterse con Kanzuki!

Tal vez la razón de que fuera tan divertido era porque, como cubito de hielo andante que era Hyo, resultaba más difícil de mosquear, aunque Sakura parecía ser capaz de lograrlo. ¡Qué distinto era de su hermano! Cuando Hinata le había explicado que Kyosuke, el amable, apacible y amanerado Kyo-kun, era en realidad el hermano de "Mister Pedacito de Hielo" Imawano, Sakura no se lo había acabado de creer. Pero la confirmación del interesado, es decir, Kyosuke, había sido prueba suficiente. Aunque a Sakura les costaba relacionarlos, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que en el asunto del otoño pasado, ambos habían estado en bandos contrarios. Para que se fiara una de los lazos familiares.

El otoño pasado... Antes de aquello, las relaciones extraescolares de Sakura se reducían a su rival, Kanzuki Karin. Que por cierto, no eran muy buenas. Pero aquel otoño había estado el incidente aquel. Varias personas habían sido secuestradas, y alumnos de distintos institutos habían sido atacados. Sakura se había visto envuelta en un enfrentamiento con Batsu y Hinata casi al principio, cuando nadie tenía claro qué o quién estaba causando aquello. Tras aclarar las cosas con la pareja de estudiantes, y conocer al tercero en liza, Kyosuke, Sakura decidió ayudarles, previendo que aquello iba a resultar más entretenido y gratificante que su excursión aquellas vacaciones de verano. Así había conocido a Natsu y sus compañeros Roberto y Sohma. Y a Akira, y después del follón que se había armado al hermano de ésta, Daigo, y a sus amigos. Y a muchos más. Al principio no todo había ido precisamente bien, pues casi todos los involucrados tenían razones más o menos personales en aquel asunto, pero al final, cuando las cosas se fueron aclarando, y las pistas empezaron a apuntar a un mismo sitio, todos llegaron a un mutuo acuerdo y a una tregua para lanzarse de cabeza a por los causantes de aquel asunto: los miembros del instituto Justice.

Sakura había sido de las primeras en llegar a la zona, y había acabado enzarzada en un combate contra Hyo, quien ahora caminaba a su lado. Cuando la cosa parecía ponerse interesante, Batsu y Hinata habían hecho acto de aparición, y Sakura les había cedido el puesto, a sabiendas de que, mientras que ella no tenía verdaderas razones para meterse en aquel berenjenal salvo el divertirse un rato y ayudar a sus nuevos amigos, Batsu sí tenía cuestiones personales que resolver en aquel sitio. Todo había acabado bien, por suerte, y los miembros del Justice habían pedido perdón de manera pública. Y aquí paz y después gloria, que se suele decir.

Sakura aún tenía pendiente acabar aquel combate con Hyo. No porque estuviera enconada contra él, pues a fin de cuentas y a la larga, también había sido un instrumento más de los deseos estúpidos de la gente de su instituto, sino porque pensaba que era un rival digno, alguien de quien podría aprender cosas. Desde su encuentro con su ídolo, había pensado mucho sobre las palabras de este. Aunque encontraba diversión en la pelea, en meterse en follones y todo aquello, Sakura se había dado cuenta, gracias a Batsu, Hinata, Kyosuke y los demás, que muchas veces la lucha iba más allá de la simple diversión. Que tras el deseo de luchar había una necesidad aún más grande que debía ser cubierta por ese deseo. Ella también tenía mucho que aprender. Pensaba que enfrentarse en algún momento dado a Hyo le ayudaría a comprender mejor aquello en lo que se había metido por pura diversión.

Cuando alcanzaron un cruce, no muy lejos ya de su casa, un viento helado y cortante hizo que Sakura temblara de frío. ¡Cómo odiaba aquel vestido! Era imposible que se mantuviera en calor con aquel pedazo de tela fina. Hyo, en cambio, ni se estremeció.

"Le odio."

-Tengo una pregunta que hacerte- dijo de pronto Hyo.

-¿Eh?- Sakura le miró con los ojos como platos. ¡Imawano Hyo había hablado sin que nadie le hubiera preguntado o dicho nada antes! ¡Era un milagro!-. ¿Qué quieres saber?

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué qué?

Silencio.

-Vamos, Imawano, con esa poca información no voy a poder responderte en la vida. ¿Por qué qué?- repitió Sakura.

Hyo se removió incómodo, pero su expresión no cambió a pesar de ello.

-¿Por qué no te importa que esté cerca?

Sakura parpadeó.

-¿Es que no hay nadie a quien no le importe que camines a su lado?- interrogó ella.

-Kyosuke.

-¿Solo? ¿Ni Batsu ni Hinata?

Hyo se encogió de hombros.

-Ni yo estoy tranquilo con ellos, ni ellos lo están conmigo.

-Bueno, supongo que es difícil hacerse a la idea...- musitó Sakura.

-¿Respoderás a mi pregunta?

-¿Oh? ¡Oh! Sí, perdona. Bueno, en realidad desconfío un poco, no es fácil considerar a alguien a quien tenías por un enemigo como un aliado. Es obvio que Kyo-kun, siendo tu hermano, no tiene esas dificultades, pero nosotros no te conocemos demasiado bien, así que... Pero en mi caso pienso que en realidad no eres un mal tipo, aunque seas de los malos- Sakura se rió-. Además, he conocido a gente que es mil veces peor que tú cuando lo de los secuestros estaba en pleno apogeo.

Hyo arqueó una ceja. Sakura sonrió.

-El verano pasado fui a buscar a una persona, y digamos que fue toda una experiencia- contestó a la pregunta tácita del chico-. De ese viaje comprendí que había muchas cosas que daba por sentado y que no eran así. Tengo un largo camino por delante, y no va a ser fácil. Todo antes era blanco y negro, bueno o malo. Pero ahora he visto cosas, y lo de este otoño pasado me ha enseñado que entre el blanco y el negro hay una infinita gama de grises. Supongo que tarde o temprano nosotros dos tendremos otro combate, pero estamos en Navidad, y creo que los dos queremos tener la fiesta en paz, así que no debería haber problema, ¿no?

La chica levantó la vista al cielo, frío y despejado, con solo unas pocas estrellas desafiando la luz de la ciudad en el comienzo de la noche.

-A veces me pregunto si el cielo que él ve es el mismo que yo estoy mirando. Me pregunto si verá solo unas pocas estrellas, o si el cielo está plagado de ellas. Me dijo que todavía estaba aprendiendo. Me pregunto cuanto me queda por aprender a mí...

Hubo una pausa silenciosa.

-¿Él?- preguntó Hyo. Sakura creyó adivinar un tono de curiosidad en la voz casi siempre monótona de Hyo.

Ella sonrió.

-Se podría decir que es mi maestro... Bueno, no del todo pero casi.

Hyo arqueó una ceja en un gesto de desconcierto. No había forma humana de entender a esta chica. Sakura se rió una vez más.

-_Maa_, Hyo-san, no estarás celoso, ¿verdad? Pero no te preocupes, porque Ryu-san es de los buenos, así que sigues siendo mi malo favorito, por ahora.

El rostro horrorizado de Hyo fue lo más expresivo que había llegado a verle con diferencia. Sakura habría deseado tener su cámara de fotos en aquel momento. ¡Mucha gente habría pagado por ver aquello, de eso estaba segura!

-¿Pero que dices, niña?- interrogó.

Ella se rió a mandíbula batiente, mientras se separaba y se metía por la bocacalle que llevaría a su casa, en el cruce en el que los dos tenían que separarse ya. Intentaba poner tierra de por medio, no fuera a ser que llevara la cosa al extremo y Hyo decidiera pedir sangre por el agravio sufrido.

-¡Eres más divertido que Kanzuki, eso te lo admito!- le dijo, mientras empezaba a volverse-. ¡Es difícil enfadarte, pero resulta de lo más entretenido! ¡La próxima vez tenemos que brearnos, acuérdate! ¡Asegúrate de que no sea un día de fiesta!

Y allá se fue Sakura, el dolor de pies olvidado, dando ligeros saltitos camino de vuelta a su casa. Imawano Hyo la miró como quien mira a un duende que acaba de gastarle una broma. Luego recuperó su porte frío y distante, y se giró para seguir su camino. Pero se detuvo un momento y miró el cielo sobre su cabeza.

-Aprender...- susurró-. Temo que yo también tengo mucho por aprender.

Y avanzó por las calles, en dirección a la residencia Imawano.

Y se hizo el silencio.

**OWARI!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katsu-don: arroz con cerdo fileteado. ¡Es mi plato japonés favorito!

Aa: Sí

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Ya dije que no iba a ser lo que algunos se pensaban. No veo a Hyo y a Sakura de pareja, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que soy pro Ryu x Sakura, lo que me impide verla con Hyo. Eso sin contar que Mister Pedacito de Hielo Imawano (XD) apenas considera a Sakura. Es decir, que es más una relación de conocidos que no se acaban de llevar del todo bien. Aunque no niego que tal vez habría resultado atractiva de no ser porque la verdadera "vida" de Sakura es en los Street Fighter.

Hyo no me cuadra demasiado en un cuento de Navidad. A menos, no como protagonista. No sabía como hacer que ese par se encontrara sin liarse a tortas nada más verse. Así que tuve que quitarle las ganas a Sakura. ¡Nada mejor que unos zapatos de vestir apenas estrenados! Te aprietan, te rozan, te machacan los pies, y por poco tacón que tengan resultan poco cómodos en una pelea. Excepto la última parte, lo sé por experiencia propia.

Tengo una razón más para querer a Hyo, y es el doblador. Me han comentado que es mi admirado Ryotaro Okyayu, doblador entre otros de Akamanto Kamen (Haunted Junction / Encrucijada Mágica), Crawford (Weiss Kreuz), Alucard (Castlevania), Synbios (Shining Force 3) y Kiyou Madoka (Tokimeki Memorial Girl Side). Aunque hubiera sido más fácil que Sakura le sacara el parecido por los videojuegos que por el anime XD Por cierto, todavía estoy buscando otros trabajos de Yuko Sasamoto (la dobladora original de Sakura), ¿me puede alguien mandar información?.


End file.
